Bittersweet memories
by Corona2407
Summary: Weihnachts-Oneshot. Hermine und Draco treffen sich zufällig nach Jahren wieder und werden von ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit eingeholt. Und das, ausgerechnet schon wieder an Weihnachten.


**Bittersweet memories**

Es ist kalt. Nein, es ist nicht einfach nur kalt im klassischen _‚man zieht sich eben einen dickeren Pullover an –'_ Sinn, sondern so richtig, ungemütlich frostig. Die Sorte Kälte, die einem die Tränen in die Augen treibt, welche sich auch sofort als kleine, unangenehme Eisklumpen in den Wimpern verfangen. Ich hasse das. Nicht die Kälte an sich, sondern die Tatsache, dass ich bei dieser Kälte hier draußen herumwandern muss. Und das alles nur, weil Blaises Mom wie jedes Jahr darauf besteht, dass ich morgen zum Essen bei den Zabinis auftauche. Und wie jedes Jahr brauche ich auf den letzten Drücker noch ein Gastgeschenk, ein paar Stunden, ehe auch die restlichen Läden hier in der Winkelgasse schließen. Nicht, dass ich nicht versucht habe abzusagen, doch auch das hat in den letzten Jahren kein einziges Mal geklappt und insgeheim habe ich schon lange die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass mich an Weihnachten irgendwer verschonen könnte, mit all dem fröhlich, friedlichen Festtags-Mist. Am schlimmsten sind die Blicke, die mir am laufenden Band zugeworfen werden, sobald ich wieder einmal ohne Begleitung an sämtlichen Festivitäten teilnehme. Auch in diesem Jahr wird das nicht anders sein und ich tue mir jetzt schon, vorsorglich, sehr, sehr leid.

Seit Astoria vor nunmehr drei Jahren mit Sack und Pack und vielen unschönen Schimpfwörtern für meine Person aus unserer gemeinsamen Wohnung getürmt ist, habe ich keine Frau mehr in mein Leben gelassen, mit Ausnahme meines Bettes, versteht sich. Wieso auch? Es geht mir hervorragend und ich muss mir das nur lange genug einreden, damit ich es irgendwann auch selbst glaube.

Reflexartig ziehe ich den Kragen meines Mantels noch ein Stück höher, um mich vor der Kälte zu schützen und vergrabe daraufhin meine Hände tief in den Taschen, während ich versuche, den restlichen Weg diese vermaledeite Gasse entlang, einigermaßen unfallfrei hinter mich zu bringen. Überall hasten die Leute noch schnell von Geschäft zu Geschäft und nicht nur einmal wäre ich fast mit irgendjemandem zusammengestoßen. Natürlich bin ich selbst schuld, dass ich hier am letzten Tag vor Weihnachten auftauche, das ist mir schon klar. Trotzdem bin ich genervt von alledem. Von wegen Weihnachtsstimmung. Ich schiebe mich durch die Masse und bin froh, dass mein Ziel nicht genau im Zentrum der Winkelgasse liegt, denn wie jedes Jahr werde ich der Mutter meines besten Kumpels eine Flasche teuren Elfenwein besorgen und der Laden liegt etwas abseits von dem ganzen Trubel hier. Vielleicht sollte ich direkt mehrere davon mitnehmen, nur für den Fall…

 _WUMM_

Ich gerate ins Straucheln und kann mich gerade noch abfangen, obwohl das sehr knapp war, denn es ist wirklich verdammt rutschig hier auf dem verschneiten Kopfsteinpflaster. Die Person, die in mich hineingerannt ist, gibt einen erschrockenen Laut von sich und rutscht ebenfalls beinahe aus, doch ich bekomme sie an den Schultern zu fassen und will gerade meinem Unmut über so viel Tollpatschigkeit loswerden, als mir die Worte im Hals stecken bleiben und meine Verstimmtheit einem Gefühl weicht, das irgendwo zwischen Schock und Überraschung liegt.

„Granger!" Das ist weniger eine Begrüßung als eine schlichte Feststellung. Ich wünschte, ich könnte noch eine gemeine Bemerkung hinterher schießen, ganz so wie früher, doch sie sieht mich an und in der Sekunde, in der sie mich erkennt und sich die Überraschung ebenso in ihrem schönen Gesicht wiederspiegelt, kommt mir auch diese nicht mehr über die Lippen.

„Draco…"

* * *

" _ **We keep moving forward,**_

 _ **opening up new doors and doing new things,**_

 _ **because we're curious...**_

 _ **and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths."**_

 _Ich hasse den alljährlichen Weihnachtsball. Man sollte meinen, seit Dumbledore nicht mehr unter uns weilt, hätte irgendjemand dafür Sorge getragen, dass diese dämliche Veranstaltung endlich abgeschafft wird, doch offenbar steht McGonagall auf die Fortführung unsinniger Traditionen. Vermutlich sollte ich melancholischer sein oder dankbar, dass ich überhaupt noch einen Ball erleben darf, oder sonst irgendwas. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß aber, dass ich dringend noch einen Schluck von der gepanschten Bowle brauche, um den Abend zu überleben._

„ _Hey Kumpel, schau mal!", zieht Blaise mich am Ärmel und lenkt meine Aufmerksamkeit auf die andere Seite der großen Halle, wo Granger gerade wutschnaubend den Raum verlässt und einen ziemlich dümmlich dreinschauenden Weasley zurücklässt, der sich nun hastig seiner Begleitung zuwendet um die Sache offensichtlich wieder gerade zu biegen. In den letzten Wochen ist es zu Blaises und meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung geworden, Granger und Wiesel dabei zu beobachten, wie sie sich bei fast jeder Gelegenheit die Köpfe einschlagen und der rothaarige Trottel dann im Anschluss wieder versucht, die Wogen zu glätten._

 _Ich kann so viel Dummheit auf einem Haufen kaum ertragen und verziehe angewidert das Gesicht, als ich sehe, wie er auf Brown einredet, die offensichtlich ganz und gar nicht begeistert darüber ist, dass er sich mit Granger gestritten hat. Ernsthaft, Wiesel verdient diese penetrante Tussi, wenn er zu blind ist, das Offensichtliche zu sehen, nämlich, dass Granger eifersüchtig ist. Selbst Potter scheint das kapiert zu haben, obwohl das Narbengesicht die meiste Zeit an seiner Freundin hängt und sonst nicht wirklich viel von seiner Umwelt mitbekommt. Offenbar sind alle Gryffindors seit der Schlacht ein wenig verblödet. Alle außer Granger, die gerade den schönsten aller Abgänge hingelegt hat._

„ _Wie steht es mittlerweile? Zwanzig zu drei für Granger, oder?", lacht Blaise zu meiner Rechten und ich nicke abwesend._

„ _Denke schon…" Doch ich bin schon lange mit meinen Gedanken ganz wo anders. Ich spüre, wie sich ein gehässiges Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitet und ob nun aus Neugier oder aus Langeweile vermag ich nicht zu sagen, doch ich folge Granger nach draußen._

* * *

„Draco?", spricht sie mich nun direkt an und ich finde aus meiner Schockstarre ins Hier und Jetzt zurück, doch ich kann nichts weiter tun, als sie einfach nur anzusehen. Ihre Haare sind ein Stück kürzer als damals, doch ihre wilden Locken umrahmen ihr Gesicht nach wie vor in der Farbe von dunklen Kastanien. Trotz, dass nun mehr als sieben Jahre vergangen sind, seit ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe, hat sich an ihrem Gesicht kaum etwas verändert. Nicht einmal die Lachfältchen in ihren Augenwinkeln sind über die Jahre tiefer geworden und in dem Moment, in dem mir bewusst wird was ich hier tue, lasse ich sie hastig los und ziehe meine Hände zurück, als hätte ich mich an ihr verbrannt.

„Granger", sage ich erneut und mir will im Moment rein gar nichts Produktives einfallen, denn ich bin gelinde gesagt überrumpelt… und vielleicht auch etwas überfordert, wenn ich ehrlich bin.

„Ich denke, soweit waren wir schon." Ihren Worten folgt ein mildes Lächeln und eine spöttisch hochgezogene Augenbraue, während sie mich nicht weniger auffällig mustert, als ich sie. „Was tust du hier?", will sie daraufhin wissen, als sie einen Schritt zurück tritt um einen gebührenden Sicherheitsabstand zwischen uns zu bringen. Erst jetzt fällt mir der kleine Stapel Bücher in ihrem Arm auf, den sie wie einen wertvollen Schatz an ihren Körper presst und ich schmunzle. Manche Dinge ändern sich wohl nie.

„Geschenke kaufen, denke ich. Und selbst?" Merlin, ich sollte schnellstmöglich das Weite suchen, wenn ich einigermaßen würdevoll aus dieser Begegnung herausgehen möchte, doch sie scheint dieses Aufeinandertreffen nicht annähernd so aus der Bahn zu werfen, wie mich.

„Ich wollte noch schnell ein paar Bücher besorgen, damit ich über die Feiertage komme." Auf diese Aussage hin zuckt sie nur mit den Schultern und blickt suchend in die Gasse hinter mich. „Bist du alleine hier?"

Fragt sie mich das gerade wirklich? Warum will sie das wissen? Sie sollte eigentlich mitbekommen haben, dass es in meinem Leben niemanden gibt zurzeit, immerhin lässt sich die Hexenwoche keine Gelegenheit entgehen, neue Zerrisse über mich zu veröffentlichen, seit der gescheiterten Ehe mit Astoria. Der Kassenschlager ist wohl aber die beliebte Frage -inklusive wilder Spekulationen-, ob es wohl jemals eine neue Mrs Malfoy geben wird, die mich künftig auf sämtliche Empfänge und öffentliche Auftritte begleitet. Oftmals habe ich mir schon gewünscht, das Erbe meines Vaters, Malfoy corp., einfach zu veräußern und mich mit dem Erlös ins Ausland abzusetzen. Hätte ich das nur mal getan, dann würde ich jetzt nicht in dieser peinlichen Situation mit Granger festhängen.

„Sieht ganz so aus", antworte ich darum und frage mich im gleichen Moment, ob sie wohl auch ohne ihr rothaariges Anhängsel unterwegs ist, verkneife es mir jedoch, danach zu fragen und halte meinen Blick starr auf sie gerichtet.

„Ah…" Offensichtlich fällt ihr dazu auch nicht mehr viel ein und ehe die Situation noch peinlicher für uns beide wird, beschließe ich, schnellstmöglich von hier zu verschwinden.

„Also Granger, dann mal schöne Weihnachten", bringe ich noch der Höflichkeit halber heraus und verabschiede mich mit einem Kopfnicken und ich bin schon halb an ihr vorbei um meinen Weg fortzusetzen, als sie mich aufhält.

„Hast du vielleicht Lust, einen Kaffee mit mir trinken zu gehen?" Ich erstarre in der Bewegung und atme einmal tief durch. Ich wusste es. Ich wusste in dem Moment, in dem ich erkannt habe wer da in mich hineingelaufen ist, dass ich geliefert bin. Langsam drehe ich mich wieder in ihre Richtung und alles in mir sträubt sich dagegen, mit ihr einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen und damit mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit in der Vergangenheit zu graben, doch ich kann mich nicht gegen den Anflug des Lächelns wehren, das sich in mein Gesicht schleicht.

„Gern."

* * *

" _ **Do I not destroy my enemies**_

 _ **when I make them my friends?"**_

 _Noch während ich durch das große Schlossportal in den verschneiten Vorhof trete, wird mir klar, dass ich nicht hier sein sollte. Zugegeben, der Gedanke daran, Granger noch ein wenig mehr zu demütigen, war im ersten Moment noch verlockend, doch sie nun in dieser Verfassung zu sehen, passt ganz und gar nicht zu dem Plan, den ich eigentlich im Kopf gehabt hatte. Welcher Plan das jedoch im Detail gewesen war, kann ich auch nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen._

 _Sie steht an die Schlossmauer gelehnt und wischt sich gerade fahrig mit der Hand über die Wangen und ich ahne Schreckliches._

„ _Sag mir nicht, dass du wegen Weasley heulst", verhöhne ich sie, während ich an sie herantrete, jedoch nicht, ohne einen gewissen Abstand zu ihr zu halten. Wer weiß, zu was sie in dieser Verfassung fähig ist, immerhin kennt sie eine Menge Flüche und ich hänge an meinem Leben. Zumindest ein wenig._

 _Sie zuckt unmerklich zusammen, als sie mich erkennt. „Malfoy? Was willst du hier?" Ihre Stimme wandelt sich in Sekundenbruchteilen von erstickt zu angriffslustig und beinahe muss ich über diese Tatsache schmunzeln._

„ _An die frische Luft", antworte ich lapidar und ernte dafür einen Blick, der verdeutlicht, dass sie mir nicht mal im Ansatz glaubt. Ich seufze. „Ich habe dich und Wiesel beobachtet und dachte mir, ich schau mal ob du dich von der nächsten Brücke stürzt, dann hätte der Abend wenigstens noch einen Sinn gehabt." Ja ich weiß, dass das weit – sehr weit – unter der Gürtellinie ist und seit der Krieg vorbei ist und ich mit Potter und Konsorten eine seltsame Art Waffenstillstand habe, über den keiner jemals gesprochen hat, habe ich Granger auch nicht mehr auf diese Art und Weise angegriffen. Doch für den Moment schiebe ich diesen Gedanken auf die Seite._

„ _Du bist ein riesen Arsch, Malfoy. Das weißt du hoffentlich?"_

„ _Und doch heulst du wegen Wiesel und nicht wegen mir", kontere ich und kann kaum glauben, dass ich grinse und – was noch viel unglaublicher ist – Granger nun ebenfalls._

* * *

Es dämmert bereits, als wir den Tropfenden Kessel betreten, doch diese Tatsache ist vollkommen irrelevant, denn hier drin ist es sowieso sehr dunkel. Zumindest ist der Pub nicht mehr ganz so schäbig, seit Abbott ihn vor einigen Jahren übernommen hat. Ich bin zwar nicht besonders oft hier, aber hin und wieder verschlägt es mich mit Blaise hierher, wenn wir auf Tour sind. Außerdem haben alle anderen Lokale, die sowieso schon recht spärlich vertreten sind in der Winkelgasse, schon längst geschlossen und ich verabschiede mich von dem Gedanken, heute noch den Wein besorgen zu können. Trotz, dass morgen Weihnachten ist und demzufolge heute Heiligabend, treiben sich erstaunlich viele Leute hier herum. Vermutlich solche, die keine Familien haben und sonst nichts Besseres mit sich anzufangen wissen. So wie ich. ‚Wie tragisch', ätzt die ironische Stimme in meinem Kopf, doch ich bringe sie zum Schweigen.

Was mich direkt zur nächsten Frage bringt, ob Granger zu Hause nicht erwartet wird, doch ich beiße mir lieber die Zunge ab, als sie danach zu fragen.

Wir suchen uns einen freien Tisch und sie lässt dankbar ihre Bücher darauf fallen, ehe sie sich aus ihrer Jacke schält. In einem Anflug von Höflichkeit nehme ich diese an mich und hänge sie zusammen mit meiner eigenen an die Garderobe neben der Tür, ehe ich mich zu ihr setze.

Durch die Kälte hat sie gerötete Wangen und sie reibt ihre Hände aneinander, wahrscheinlich um sie aufzutauen. „Verflucht kalt da draußen", meint sie lächelnd und ich nicke nur. Ich weiß nicht, ob es tatsächlich eine gute Idee war, mich hierauf einzulassen, denn seit sie mir unerwarteter Weise vor die Füße gestolpert ist, fahren meine Gedanken Achterbahn und ich merke, wie falsch ich damit lag, zu denken, Granger erfolgreich aus meinen Erinnerungen verbannen zu können.

„Und, wie geht es dir? Was hast du die letzten Jahre gemacht?", beginnt sie mit dem Smalltalk und ich bin dankbar darum. Smalltalk ist gut. Unverfänglich. Damit kann ich umgehen.

„Hervorragend. Ich meine, die Geschäfte laufen gut und auch sonst kann ich mich nicht beklagen. Und bei dir? Ich habe gehört, du studierst in der Muggelwelt?"

„So, das hast du also gehört", schmunzelt sie und sieht mich mit einem Blick an, der mir wohl verdeutlich soll, dass sie genau weiß, dass ich sie die letzten Jahre im Auge behalten habe und ich frage mich, ob sie mein Leben wohl ebenso verfolgt hat. Ich zucke mit den Schultern und sie fährt fort. „Ja, nachdem ich drei Jahre im Ministerium die Ausbildung zur magischen Strafverteidigerin absolviert habe, dachte ich mir, ich versuche das gleiche in der Muggelwelt, darum studiere ich nun Jura. In zwei Monaten bin ich aber fertig."

Sie sagt das mit einem Glitzern in den Augen, als seien Rechtswissenschaften nicht unglaublich trocken und langweilig und ich lache leise auf, während ich mir einen von den Lebkuchen greife, die hier auf den Tischen stehen. Ich möchte gerade etwas erwidern, da unterbricht uns die Bedienung und weil Granger statt Kaffee ein Butterbier ordert, tue ich es ihr gleich und frage mich im selben Augenblick, warum das Schicksal mich schon wieder an Weihnachten mit ihr zusammenwürfelt.

* * *

" _ **Love your enemies,**_

 _ **for they tell you your faults."**_

„ _Granger, das ist mittlerweile auch schon für die Zuschauer unerträglich geworden, dieses ständige Drama." Sie schnaubt und beschleunigt ihre Schritte, doch ich denke nicht, dass sie überhaupt weiß, wo sie eigentlich hinmöchte. Gerade habe ich noch beobachtet, wie sie am Frühstückstisch inmitten eines hitzigen Wortgefechts mit Weasley einfach aufgestanden ist und den Raum verlassen hat und im nächsten Augenblick finde ich mich auch schon an ihrer Seite wieder. Seit unserem Gespräch am Abend des Weihnachtsballs, das nun zwei Wochen zurückliegt, ist irgendetwas anders. Granger ist anders. Sie verdreht zwar immer noch jedes Mal die Augen, wenn ich sie mit ihrem Streit mit Wiesel aufziehe, aber mittlerweile tut sie das mit einem Schmunzeln._

„ _Ron…", beginnt sie und sieht mich belehrend von der Seite her an, während sie die Treppen nach oben stapft und ich frage mich noch immer, wo sie eigentlich hin möchte „…ist ein dummer...", Stufe „…selbstverliebter…",Stufe „…ignoranter…", Trickstufe „…Ahhhh!"_

 _Selbst wenn ich mich dagegen wehren wollen würde, könnte ich nichts gegen das Lachen tun, das aus mir herausbricht, während Grangers halber Körper einfach in der Treppe verschwindet und auch, dass sie mich nun wütend anfunkelt, macht die Sache nicht besser._

„ _Ich denke nicht, dass du_ andere _Leute als dumm bezeichnen solltest", presse ich um Luft ringend hervor und überlege mir, ob ich sie nicht einfach noch eine Weile in dieser misslichen Lage zappeln lassen soll, doch womöglich bin ich dann danach einen Kopf kürzer, daher fasse ich mir ein Herz und ziehe sie aus der Treppe. Eigentlich hätte ich zumindest ein ‚Danke' erwartet, doch dass sie mir zum Dank einfach vor die Brust schlägt und wütend weiter stapft, damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet._

„ _Was ist dein verdammtes Problem, Granger?" Langsam aber sicher treibt sie mich zur Weißglut. Vier Stufen weiter dreht sie sich nochmal zu mir um und ich hasse die Tatsache, dass sie mich nun wortwörtlich von oben herab ansieht._

„ _Was mein Problem ist, Malfoy? Ernsthaft?"_

„ _Ich kann nichts dafür, dass der Trottel dich nicht will", antworte ich ihr überheblich und versuche, meinen schadenfrohsten Blick aufzusetzen. Doch die einzige Reaktion die ich von Granger erhalte, ist ein erhobener Mittelfinger._

* * *

Die nächste Stunde vergeht wie im Flug, denn Granger erzählt mir vieles von Ihrer Ausbildung, von Potter und seiner Frau, die ihr erstes Kind erwarten, von Hogwarts, wo sie erst vor kurzem war um sich mit McGonagall zu treffen und von einer Menge belangloser Dinge. Wir umschiffen das Thema Beziehungen so wunderbar, als seien wir geübt darin, was vermutlich auch, zumindest für meinen Teil, stimmen mag.

„Und Malfoy corp. ist das, was dich glücklich macht?", reißt sie mich aus den Gedanken und ich nehme einen großzügigen Schluck von meinem zweiten Bier. Auf diese Frage zu antworten ist nicht halb so einfach, wie es eigentlich sein sollte.

„Es ist das Erbe meines Vaters", sage ich deshalb wage und hoffe, sie versteht den Wink „es ist oftmals anstrengend und nicht selten verbringe ich Tage und Nächte in meinem Büro, aber bisher habe ich es noch nicht über mich gebracht, die Firma aufzugeben."

Granger nickt verstehend. Natürlich versteht sie es, sie war schon immer der Typ Mensch, der Verständnis für alles und jeden hatte. Ganz besonders für ihre zwei Freunde, egal was diese sich damals alles geleistet hatten.

„Hermine? Und… Draco Malfoy? Das ist aber eine Überraschung. Was verschlägt ausgerechnet euch zwei hierher?" Abbott steht plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, neben uns und stemmt ihre Hände in die Seiten, während sie uns neugierig mustert. „Ich war bis gerade hinten im Lager zur Inventur", fügt sie dann noch an, was auch immer sie uns mit dieser Information sagen möchte.

„Hallo Hannah, schön dich zu sehen", meint Granger daraufhin höflich, macht auf mich aber eher den Eindruck, als ob sie kein bisschen meint, was sie da sagt. „Wie geht es Neville? Ich habe ihn erst vor kurzem in Hogwarts getroffen."

„Gut, der ist froh, dass seit heute Weihnachtsferien sind, und ich ebenso. Apropos, in einer Stunde mach ich den Laden zu, nur dass ihr Bescheid wisst." Sie mustert uns neugierig und ich frage mich, was in dem Kopf der ehemaligen Hufflepuff vorgeht und da ich es gerade sehr amüsant finde, dass Abbott uns wahrscheinlich eine Affäre unterstellt, schüre ich das Feuer noch ein wenig mehr.

„Dann müssen wir uns später wohl eine andere Kneipe suchen, schätze ich. Aber wir nehmen noch zwei von denen bis dahin." Ich winke auffordernd mit meiner Bierflasche und schaue belustigt dabei zu, wie sowohl Abbotts als auch Grangers Augen groß werden, ehe die Erstere sich auf den Weg zur Theke macht.

„Das war unnötig", merkt Granger an und rollt mit den Augen, doch das beeindruckt mich nicht wirklich.

„Mag sein, aber es war amüsant."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du ein lustiger Mensch bist", meint sie stirnrunzelnd und mit einer Spur Ironie nach einer kurzen Pause, doch ich komme um eine Antwort herum, denn unsere alte Schulkameradin stellt uns in diesem Moment die Flaschen vor die Nase.

„Die gehen aufs Haus", verkündet sie und senkt dann ihre Stimme. „Hermine, Neville hat es mir übrigens erzählt... dass _er_ ausgezogen ist. Es tut mir ehrlich Leid, dass es so gekommen ist. Ich dachte, wenn eine Beziehung für die Ewigkeit bestimmt ist, dann eure." Sie legt eine kreative Pause ein und ich halte zeitgleich die Luft an. Wovon spricht diese Frau da? Doch nicht etwa…

„Was genau ist denn…"

„Danke Hannah", unterbricht Granger sie und schaut betreten auf die Tischplatte, während sie jeglichen Blickkontakt zu uns vermeidet und bemerkt so auch nicht das mitleidige Lächeln auf Abbotts Gesicht, als diese sich wieder entfernt.

Es dauert eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis ich es schaffe, etwas dazu zu sagen, denn in meinem Kopf herrscht gerade das allerschönste Chaos und ein winziger, kaum wahrnehmbarer, riesengroßer Teil in mir jubelt gerade triumphierend auf und auch wenn ich diesen Teil in die Knie zwingen möchte, gelingt es mir nicht.

„Was ist passiert?"

Nur langsam hebt sie ihren Kopf und lenkt ihren Blick auf mich und trotz der Traurigkeit, von der Ihre Augen erzählen, lächelt sie.

„Du hattest Recht. Damals, auf dem Turm. Mit allem."

* * *

" _ **We accept the love**_

 _ **we think we deserve…"**_

„ _Sag mal, stalkst du mich?" Ich grinse. Ja, mag sein, dass sie Recht hat, aber ich winke nur ab und setze mich neben sie auf die steinerne Bank. Sie hat schon wieder geweint, doch ich bin schon so lange über den Punkt drüber, sie deswegen zu verhöhnen. Und sie weiß mittlerweile wohl genauso gut wie ich, dass wir beide längst aufgehört haben, Feinde zu sein._

„ _Weasley ist nicht eine Träne von dir Wert, Granger. Ich frage mich, wann das endlich in deinen sonst so cleveren Kopf hineingehen möchte." Sie sieht mich immer noch nicht an, sondern schlingt ihre Arme um die angewinkelten Beine und legt ihren Kopf darauf, während ihr tränenverschleierter Blick auf den Ländereien, weit unter uns liegt._

 _Sie seufzt. „Ron hat dieses Mal gar nichts getan. Er hat sich lediglich von Lavender getrennt und… das hat mich… ich weiß nicht."_

 _Ich stocke kurz und lasse diese neue Information auf mich wirken. Und um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht, was ich dabei fühle._

„ _Das hat dich nun, nach all den Monaten in denen du dir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hast, kalt erwischt?", treffe ich den Nagel anscheinend auf den Kopf, denn sie gibt nur einen undefinierbaren, zustimmenden Laut von sich und wir machen daraufhin eine lange Zeit nichts anderes, als nebeneinander zu sitzen und unseren Gedanken nachzuhängen. Würde uns irgendjemand so sehen, in vollkommener Eintracht hier auf dem Astronomieturm, würde derjenige seinen Augen wahrscheinlich nicht trauen. Und erst Recht nicht, würde die Person dann noch sehen, dass Granger nun ihren Kopf gegen meine Schulter sinken lässt und ich es einfach geschehen lasse. „Ich sag dir, wie es ablaufen wird", greife ich den Faden wieder auf und versuche, meine Position nicht zu verändern, damit sie es weiterhin bequem hat. „Weasley wird erkennen, dass du schon immer die Liebe seines Lebens warst, ihr werdet Hogwarts´ neues Traumpaar, nach der Schule werdet ihr mit Sicherheit eine Weile glücklich sein, bis du irgendwann erkennst, dass er der Idiot ist, der er nun mal schon immer war. Und dann wirst du sagen ‚_ Malfoy hatte von Anfang an Recht _'. Genau so wird es laufen."_

 _Eigentlich erwarte ich schon beinahe, dass sie mir für diese Worte über Ihren Angebeteten eine knallt, aber das Gegenteil ist der Fall, denn sie schnaubt amüsiert._

„ _Ich wette mit dir, dass ich niemals sagen werde, dass du Recht hattest."_

„ _Ach ja? Um was wetten wir?"_

„ _Was hättest du denn gern?" Ihre Stimme klingt verändert und fragend wende ich meinen Kopf um sie anzusehen, was ein Fehler war, denn im selben Augenblick werde ich von ihren funkelnden Augen in den Bann gezogen und ich kann mich nur schwerlich davon lösen._

„ _Hör auf zu flirten, Granger, das nimmt dir keiner ab."_

„ _Idiot", ruft sie lachend aus._

 _Ich grinse._

* * *

Ich wusste es. Ich habe von Anfang an gewusst, dass wir an diesem Punkt landen werden, an dem uns die Vergangenheit einholt. Wir schaffen es auch nach wenigen peinlichen Versuchen nicht, wieder in ein vernünftiges Gespräch zurück zu finden und so trinken wir schweigend unser Bier, bis ich ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch werfe und einen anklagenden Blick von ihr ernte.

„Du musst mich nicht einladen…", setzt sie an, doch ich unterbreche sie einfach.

„Ich will es aber."

Sie nickt und ohne uns noch großartig von Abbott zu verabschieden, verlassen wir den Tropfenden Kessel und treten in die mittlerweile stockdunkle Winkelgasse. Es ist noch viel kälter als vorher und ich beobachte Granger dabei, wie sie ihre Bücher kleinzaubert und in der Hosentasche verschwinden lässt um ihre Hände in die Jackentaschen stecken zu können.

„Also dann…", sagt sie und sieht mich seltsam an und alles in mir schreit förmlich danach, nicht so dumm zu sein und sie nun einfach gehen zu lassen. Ich muss etwas sagen, irgendwas. Nur was?

„Granger, warte -", halte ich sie auf indem ich sie an der Schulter fasse und wieder zu mir herumdrehe. „Es tut mir leid, mit Weasley und dir." Vielleicht würde ich mir die Worte selbst glauben, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste.

„Kein ‚ich hab's dir ja gesagt?'", lächelt sie nun leicht und ich schüttle den Kopf.

„Nein, wir wissen ja beide, dass ich Recht hatte, da muss ich es nicht unbedingt auch noch aussprechen." Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir uns einfach nur ansehen, doch es scheint, als würde die Zeit langsamer vergehen als zuvor und die Sekunden ziehen sich in die Länge. Grangers Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, dennoch höre ich ihre nächsten Worte laut und deutlich.

„Ich habe damals einen Fehler gemacht, Draco…"

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Nein es war mein Fehler, denn ich habe es zugelassen..."

* * *

" _ **Crashing into the trembling void**_

 _ **stretching my hand to you**_

 _ **losing myself to frigid regret**_

 _ **is this fragile love**_

 _ **a way to say**_

 _ **goodbye"**_

 _Der letzte Schultag. Eigentlich sollte ich mich freuen, dass ich hier in wenigen Stunden weg_

 _bin, doch die Freude will sich nicht so recht einstellen. Gerade hat Granger ihr Zeugnis entgegengenommen und landet lachend in Wiesels Armen._

 _Ich starre auf die Pergamentrolle in meiner Hand und versuche ernsthaft mich zu freuen, während die Zeugnisvergabe langsam ein Ende findet. Vergeblich._

 _Ich lasse mich vom Strom der Schulabgänger aus der großen Halle treiben und wie von selbst gleitet mein Blick wieder über die Menge und filtert zielsicher einen braunen Lockenkopf heraus. Ich weiß, dass ich mir geschworen hatte, ihr fern zu bleiben, doch ich kann unmöglich gehen, ohne mich zu verabschieden. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung wie ich das hinbekommen soll, ohne dass Weasley und Potter sie Zeter und Mordio schreiend evakuieren, aber ich muss es zumindest versuchen._

 _Hastig bahne ich mir den Weg durch die restliche Schülerschar und versuche mich in ihr Blickfeld zu begeben. Und es funktioniert, denn es dauert nicht lange, da hat sie mich tatsächlich entdeckt und ein skeptischer Ausdruck legt sich in ihr Gesicht. Ich nicke jedoch lediglich mit meinem Kopf in Richtung der Treppe und mache mich auf den Weg in den ersten Stock in der Hoffnung, dass sie mir folgt._

„ _Sag bloß, du sprichst wieder mit mir", sagt sie, während sie in den Gang tritt, in dem ich auf sie gewartet habe und klingt dabei nicht gerade begeistert. Das wundert mich keineswegs, immerhin habe ich sie die letzten vier Wochen erfolgreich ignoriert und wohl gemerkt, dass ihr das nicht gepasst hat._

„ _Ich wollte mich verabschieden", antworte ich ihr und versuche jegliche Emotion aus meiner Stimme zu verbannen, was mir mehr schlecht als recht gelingt. Sie erwidert darauf nichts, sondern starrt mich nur an, als sei ich eine Fata Morgana, während ich langsam auf sie zugehe. Ihre Augen werden immer größer und zum Glück ist der Überraschungsmoment auf meiner Seite, denn sie ist viel zu perplex um zu reagieren, als ich sie an mich ziehe und zum ersten und auch letzten Mal in meinem Leben küsse. Ich wünschte, ich würde in dieser Sekunde erkennen, dass mein Hirn sich da etwas Unmögliches zusammen gesponnen hat in den vergangenen Wochen. Dass ich mir das alles nur eingebildet habe und nun feststellen werde, dass ich unmöglich tatsächlich Gefühle für Granger entwickelt haben kann, doch genau das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Für einige wenige Sekunden bewegen sich ihre Lippen gegen meine und dann ist es auch schon vorbei, denn ich unterbreche den Kuss so schnell wie möglich, ehe es mich komplett zerstört._

 _Granger starrt mich mit großen Augen an und schnappt überrascht nach Luft. „Warum?", will sie wissen aber ich schüttle nur den Kopf. Sie weiß warum._

„ _Falsche Frage."_

 _Sie atmet tief durch. „Okay. Warum jetzt, Draco?"_

„ _Damit du keine Entscheidung treffen musst", antworte ich ihr leise, während ich beobachte, wie sie auffällig oft blinzelt. „Machs gut, Granger", füge ich noch an und lasse sie hinter mir in dem verlassenen Gang stehen._

* * *

„Manchmal…", reißt sie mich aus meinen Gedanken „…habe ich mir gewünscht, dass du mir die Entscheidung gelassen hättest, damals." Sie sieht mich abwartend an, während sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaut und ich seufze. Ich kann ihr nicht sagen, wie oft ich mir das selbe gewünscht habe, doch so schön diese Vorstellung auch ist, weiß ich doch, dass es vermutlich so oder so anders gekommen wäre.

„Hätte es wirklich einen Unterschied gemacht?", will ich wissen und sie zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht."

Sie sieht so verloren aus, dort in der Dunkelheit und ich gebe dem Drang nach, den ich schon den ganzen verdammten Nachmittag verspüre und mache daher einen Schritt auf sie zu und ziehe sie in eine feste Umarmung. Sämtliche Worte sind überflüssig, während wir eine lange Zeit einfach nur hier in der Kälte stehen und nichts weiter tun, als uns aneinander festzuhalten. Doch irgendwann schleicht sich ein Grinsen in mein Gesicht.

„Du weißt, dass du nicht um deine Wettschulden herumkommst, Granger, nicht wahr?"

Sie löst sich soweit von mir, dass sie mir nun verwirrt ins Gesicht blicken kann. „Wettschulden? Wir haben um nichts gewettet."

„Egal, ich habe trotzdem gewonnen", meine ich überheblich und bringe sie damit zum Lachen.

„Und… was schwebt dir vor?"

„Da du mich um meinen Geschenkekauf gebracht hast, könntest du mich morgen zu Blaise begleiten, damit alle abgelenkt sind und es nicht auffällt, dass ich keinen Wein unter den Tannenbaum legen kann", schmunzle ich und lache über ihr verwundertes Gesicht.

„Als Ersatz für den Wein?"

„Nein. Als… Date", sage ich. „Was meinst du?"

„Dass das reichlich spät kommt", sagt sie tadelnd doch ihre Augen sprechen eine vollkommen andere Sprache, denn diese funkeln trotz der Dunkelheit belustigt.

„Ich weiß. Aber besser spät als nie. Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause. Bereit?", frage ich sie und spiele auf das Seit-an Seit-Apparieren an und sie öffnet empört den Mund und schnappt nach Luft.

„Stalkst du mich immer noch, oder woher weißt du, wo ich wohne?"

Ich schmunzle. „Soweit ich mich erinnere, hattest du früher nie was dagegen."

„Stimmt!", lacht sie leise und noch während wir mit einem leisen _Plopp_ verschwinden und nichts weiter als unsere Fußabdrücke im Schnee hinterlassen, weiß ich, dass dieses Weihnachten seit langer Zeit endlich so wird, wie es schon immer hätte sein sollen.

 ***Finite Incantatem***


End file.
